Confessions and the Like
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: One fine Summer Day, shy farmer girl Claire Johansen confesses her love to Kai. Just when things start out on the right foot, everything seems to spiral out of control.  Wait a minute... What IS going on?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Harvest Moon. But I could've sworn this was obvious. Oh well..._

_**Harvest Moon: Confessions and the Like**_

It was a warm, sunny, afternoon at Mineral Beach.

Kai, the local beach house chef, looked out towards the sunset. The tan-skinned man's trademark purple bandanna swayed in the breeze He also wore a brown leather vest with a white undershirt, along with purple pants and black boots. His dark grey eyes appeared to scan the vast seas with endless curiosity.

"I wonder… when I go back out there… what new, exciting things will await me out there?" he uttered to himself.

"Whatever is out there… do you think it may be better than what you have here?" a soft voice asked in deep concern.

Kai turned around to see a young woman with long, golden hair and solemn sapphire eyes. She wore blue jean overalls along with a red and white checkered shirt and some brown working shoes.

The seafaring cook hesitated. In their painfully brief summer, the two have grown easily into trusted friends. Although their hearts seemed insatiable with their current relationship.

"…I suppose I doubt it. I see one of the greatest things before me." Kai confessed. "But… is it really worth it, Claire? I can endure being looked down about by my fellow men, but to drag a fond friend into the chaos… would it really be a good idea?

The consequences could be terrible."

"But I don't care! I don't want you to leave! You're... too good of a friend to just up and go!" Claire cried.

The anxious farmer turned to the side.

"Why do I still hesitate to tell the truth? Why can't I tell him that I love him? My heart hurts so much, it's practically forcing me to confess, yet I still can't! But he's going to leave soon!" she thought to herself.

"Truth be told, I've met many women out at sea with the different seasons. Sure, they grow fond of me at first meeting, but then I always end up leaving. When and if I do see them again, we greet each other with no hard feelings. They all eventually get over their attachment to me. I'm sure you will too. You'll be fine." Kai insisted.

"But… Kai. You're… such a special friend to me. I don't think I'll ever meet another friend as wonderful as you. Please… stay here, this time. I'll defend you from all the angry men! I'll protect myself from any jealous women! I'll take care of you along with myself, so don't worry about me! Just, please don't go!" Claire begged.

The golden-haired farmer's eyes were suddenly stained with tears. Kai saw this and felt a hard pulse in his heart.

"Why are you so desperate to keep me around?" Kai asked solemnly.

Claire took one big gulped.

"No, I must do it now!" she concluded.

"Kai, it's because… I love you!" she finally confessed.

Kai stared back in shock. He somehow sensed a tone of sincere power in the girl's voice.

"…L…love me?" Kai asked with a quivering back.

Claire nodded slowly and awkwardly.

At that moment, the pair's eyes met with mixed feelings of anxiety swirling in their hearts and souls.

One had just confessed her feelings of love, but there is still doubt if the other will accept.

"Well, too bad. Because HE happens to love ME." A girlish voice cried aloud.

The couple gasped and turned around and saw a pouting young lady. She had fluffy pink hair that was topped off with a black hair band. She wore puffy white dress with black corset.

"Give it up, you scheming harpy! He'll never give himself to you because he knows he's mine! He's ALWAYS been mine! How dare you interfere, you arrogant wench!" she continued.

Claire trembled with terrified eyes, but Kai's were strong and defiant.

"Popuri! I've already told you, we're not a couple! We're just friends! I thought you would understand by now!"

"No, I'm afraid YOU don't understand, my little hottie." The girl named Popuri grinned with a wink. "You're my boyfriend. You just don't know yet."

"Well, nuts to that! Because you see…I love Claire!" he proclaimed.

"No… no, that's impossible!" Popuri shirked. "Kai, don't let that city girl fool you!"

"No, YOU'RE the one that's being fooled by your own delusions! Now stop being immature!" Kai cried back.

The relieved cook then laid his eyes on his beloved with a tender look.

"I'm glad our feelings are finally out in the open like this." He said in relief.

Claire's face turned tomato red as she gazed back in disbelief.

"S-so, you love me too?" Claire stuttered back.

Kai simply nodded back.

Meanwhile, Popuri looked on at the couple in complete fury.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl had performed an unexpected feat.

She floated 7 feet off the air with a malevolent blue light crackling in her eyes.

Claire witnessed this in utter horror while Kai looked on with frustration.

"IF I CAN'T KAI, THEN I SHALL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!" she announced in a demonic voice.

"So, is this your true form, Popuri? Curse you, spawn of evil! Our friendship is off!" Kai shouted.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You chose that city wench, so you will die along with every other living being." Popuri smirked.

Thinking quickly, Kai snatched a sickle out of the horrified Claire's rucksack and held it up in the air.

"I regret ever being your friend in the first place, Popuri! But you know what? I'm going to rectify that mistake by ending your existence!" he proclaimed. "Claire! Stand back! Let me handle this witch!"

Reluctantly, Claire took a few steps back and swooned over her new boyfriend.

"Kai…" she sighed.

"Please believe me. We can share our first kiss after this. But for now, I cannot allow Popuri to harm us… or all of life!" Kai added.

Immeadely, the bandanna-wearing traveler sprang into action with sickle in hand, while Popuri charged an immense ball of evil magical lightening in her hand…

* * *

"…And then Kai smote that evil pink-haired witch to kingdom come and came back to my side safe and sound! And then the two of us lived happily ever after as boyfriend and girlfriend!" Claire explained to a black-haired young man right across her table. 

"Riiiiiighhhhht….." the black-haired man uttered back.

He then stared back dubiously with his sapphire blue eyes. He wore a light blue jean jacket and flame-designed handkerchief over a white t-shirt, as along with matching jean pants and red and white sneakers.

The two happened to be sitting in a White Beach House where Kai worked for the summer, and were waiting to be served.

"No, honestly! The pink-haired girl in the Poultry farm with the dorky older brother? She's an evil witch that's trying to take away my precious Kai!" Claire squealed.

Her conversation partner raised an eyebrow and glared back in aggravation, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway, why are you telling me all of this? We just met an hour ago!" the young man griped.

"Oh, I know you by reputation! You're Mitchel Blaze, the new Craftlord of Iron, right? Well, I want you to put your skills to use and finish off the job that Kai somehow didn't!" Claire demanded.

"No…"

"But Whyyyyyyy?!"

Mitchel sighed.

"First of all, what you're asking me to do is insanity. Second, who the heck are you, anyway?" he asked.

"Why, I'm Claire Johansen, the New Farmer of Mineral Town! Didn't you catch all of that in my story?" Claire asked.

"Oh… really?" Mitchel answered back. "Well, allow me to introduce you to somebody in our fair town."

He then pointed her attention towards a young man in a nearby table with a ruffled blonde cowlick, a blue cap, and overalls enjoying a pizza.

"Claire Johansen, meet Sack Belmont… the "Previous" New Farmer of Mineral Town ." Mitchel finished.

Claire stared at the farmer boy in utter shock.

"Oh… really?" Claire gulped. "How about that? He must be my long lost twin brother! I should go pay him a visit---"

"KAI!!!" Mitchel shouted.

The man with the purple bandanna made a quick dash towards Mitchel and Claire's table.

"What do you want, man?" Kai asked.

"Say… do you know who this blonde-haired girl that's sitting with me right now?" Mitchel inquired.

Claire gazed at the Summer Chef with a sparkle in her eye, while Kai got in closer towards Mitchel.

"Yeah… that's Claire Johansen. She happens to be my stalker, unfortunately. I've been forced to drag her away from poor Popuri to keep her from harming our dear friend, but now Rick's blaming me for the stalker's commotion and he even thinks she's my girlfriend." He explained to Mitchel.

"Yikes! That's gotta suck. I'm assuming then that Harris can't keep this girl in check, since she isn't in jail by now? Or even some asylum?" Mitchel asked back.

Suddenly, the entry doors busted open with a furious spectacled young man with bobbed dirty blonde sporting a green shirt with suspenders.

"KAI! I'M NOT BACKING DOWN THIS TIME! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO MESS WITH MY SISTER'S AFFECTIONS, AND HAVE YOUR FLOOZY OF A GIRLFRIEND HARASS HER ANY LONGER!" he shouted.

Upon hearing his voice, Sack got out of his seat and marched towards the spectacled figure.

"SHUT UP, EVIL HELL SPAWN RICK! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE KAREN ALONE ONCE AND FOR ALL?!" Sack shouted back.

"Sack, stay out of this!" The glasses-wearing Rick cried.

"No, as you said before, I will NOT back down! Especially to the maniacal madman who intends to brainwash my girlfriend to be your minion… who you'll likely abuse to days on end!" Sack answered.

"Shut up about your delusions! I'm not trying to steal Karen away from you! Stop being a delusional fruitcake!" Rick shouted.

"Stop being an evil ass face!" Sack shouted.

The remaining three witnessed the relentless conflict awkwardly.

Mitchel sighed.

"They're always like this…" he mentioned.

"Yeah, I think those two are a million times worse than when Rick tries to go at it with me." Kai answered.

Mitchel's eyes were then averted towards Claire.

"Say… what do you want me to do with Little Miss Crazy?" he asked.

"Oh, you can go ahead and escort her out of the premises. She's bad for business, anyway." Kai replied.

With that said, Mitchel shrugged nonchalantly before proceeding to take Claire by the arm and forcibly drag her out of the Beach House. It took the girl awhile before her mind caught of with the rest of her body.

"Hey, wait… where are you taking me? Please stop! Stop it right now! No! No!!! Kai!!! KAI!!! I LOVE YOU KAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-----"

Claire's voice rang out into the distance, while Kai remained in his business place to wait for the feuding rivals to cease their yelling.

"Yup. This is just another ordinary day in Mineral Town…" Kai muttered to himself.

_Author's Confession: I was chuckling to myself while writing the first part. Just to let you know, you've made my day if I managed to mess with your head. Hope you enjoyed the story in full, though._


End file.
